


Los días perdidos

by BloodyCherry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Adlock, F/M, Romance, Sherene, sobrenatural, vampiro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John encuentra una carpeta con la historia de uno de los más extraños casos de Sherlock, el de Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caso: Irene Adler

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el relato "La muerta enamorada" de Théophile Gautier.

_Recuerdo que Sherlock era tremendamente celoso de su intimidad y notaba hasta el más pequeño cambio que se hubiese podido producir en su habitación, por eso me extrañó tanto encontrar en la mesita del salón una carpeta de folios sembrados por su caótica caligrafía. No fue la carpeta lo que me llamó la atención, ya que era una en medio de todo un desordenado montón de papeles y libros, sino su título: Irene Adler. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda; aunque nunca me dejó participar ni me contó mucho sobre aquella mujer (ni a mí ni a ninguno de nuestros conocidos), yo sabía que el suyo fue uno de los casos más complejos a los que se había enfrentado Sherlock. Hasta ahora, solo sabía que sus efectos en mi amigo fueron devastadores._

_Como decía, fueron tiempos oscuros durante los cuales Sherlock actuaba de forma extraña, muchas veces impropia de él. Quizá por eso escribió esto a mano y lo tuvo tanto tiempo escondido lejos del resto de apuntes: por lo que pude ver en un primer vistazo, era la investigación más privada que había llevado a cabo, la que solo podía conocer él, la que podría haber acabado con él y su reputación… Mientras pensaba esto sonreí amargamente: la señorita Adler podía no haber acabado con él, pero unos meses más tarde Jim Moriarty lo había conseguido. ¿Era esa la clave de por qué estaban allí los apuntes sobre Irene Adler? ¿Había alguna relación entre ella y Moriarty o solo era una coincidencia?_

_Aunque por un lado me sentí horrible por hacer lo que hice, por otro necesitaba satisfacer mi curiosidad, así que tomé la carpeta y la eché al fondo de la caja donde iba a guardar mis cosas para llevarlas a mi nuevo apartamento (por mucho que la señora Hudson insistiese, no era capaz de seguir en el viejo apartamento que habíamos compartido Sherlock y yo). Ahora, solo en la oscuridad de mi saloncito, me preparo para adentrarme en lo que parece ser la conciencia más íntima del gran Sherlock Holmes:_

* * *

 

**Irene Adler**

El caso de Irene Adler ha sido, sin duda, el que más me ha afectado a lo largo de mi carrera. Me he enfrentado a ladrones, secuestradores, asesinos y todo tipo de psicópatas, y ninguno de ellos ha sido capaz de jugar conmigo como hizo Irene Adler. Me ha afectado hasta tal punto que, sin ser estrictamente un caso, voy a tratarlo como tal: yo mismo seré detective, cliente, víctima y quién sabe si culpable. No puedo confiar en nadie más para esta tarea, de modo que tendré que analizarme e investigarme a mí mismo.

La primera vez que vi a Irene Adler, ella formaba parte de la multitud expectante que rodeaba el escenario de un atropello con el resultado de un muerto y varios heridos. No era un caso de los más complicados; de hecho, unos minutos de observación en el interior del coche y un par de búsquedas en internet me bastaron. John se encontraba en la ambulancia ayudando a atender a los heridos y yo le explicaba a Lestrade lo que había ocurrido y dónde podían encontrar al conductor fugado cuando un rostro llamó mi atención al fondo de la multitud de morbosos: una mujer no muy alta, vestida con una blusa blanca, morena y con los ojos azules me observaba desde allí. Al principio pensé que había sido una ilusión óptica, pero al fijarme mejor comprobé que no: mientras otras personas se ponían de puntillas y alargaban el cuello para ver, ella me miraba fijamente, como si estuviésemos solos en la calle (lo cual he de reconocer que me intimidó y me atrajo a la vez). Al cruzarse nuestras miradas ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, pero yo me volví enseguida hacia Lestrade.

John y yo no tardamos mucho en irnos de allí. Yo ya había acabado mi trabajo, así que por mucho que Lestrade aún quisiese retenerme hasta que llegase el vehículo que debía llevarse el cadáver para asegurarse de que no quedaban pruebas por examinar, llamé a John y huimos entre la masa de gente que me llamaba y aplaudía. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la multitud, una mano se apoyó en mi brazo y a mi lado vi a la mujer de los ojos azules, sonriente y mucho más cerca de lo que me habría gustado. Vi a muy pocos centímetros de mí sus ojos azules y su amable sonrisa y el viento hizo que uno de sus bucles oscuros me rozase. (Debería controlarme, mantenerme serio y objetivo al describirla.) En los pocos segundos (para mí demasiado largos) que mantuvimos contacto visual, sentí que me ardía la garganta y se me congelaban las manos. Una vez la dejé atrás, esa sensación desapareció dejando un leve residuo que en aquel momento no supe interpretar, pero que poco a poco se fue haciendo más evidente e insoportable.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —Me preguntó John al llegar a casa— Llevas mucho rato sin hablar; eso es raro en ti justo después de haber resuelto un caso.

—Estoy pensando —respondí extrañado desde mi habitación; lo cierto era que no iba pensando en nada, pero entonces no le di demasiada importancia, yo mismo creía que estaba pensando en algo importante-. Además, aún no está terminado el caso, todavía tienen que encontrar al dueño del coche y quizá haya algo más detrás, así que es posible que me vuelvan a llamar.

Supuse que John iba a contestar algo, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y se acercó a abrir.

— ¿El señor Holmes? —oí que preguntaba la mujer que había al otro lado. —Ahora sale, señorita. ¿Y usted? Pase y siéntese, ahora la atenderemos

—Esto es para él —dijo ella lacónicamente.

Después de eso, oí la puerta al cerrarse y John se volvió hacia mí desconcertado, dándole vueltas a un pequeño sobre de papel de color grisáceo. Yo crucé el salón a zancadas y me asomé a la ventana justo a tiempo de ver a una mujer, pelirroja y vestida con ropa discreta pero de aspecto caro, montar en el asiento del conductor de un coche negro brillante e impoluto. Cuando abrió la puerta, me pareció ver a su lado un brazo envuelto en una manga de seda blanca que me resultó familiar.

—Dame lo que te ha dado —ordené a John—. Dámelo; te ha dicho que es para mí.

John puso el sobre en mi mano y yo volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto sin hacer caso al parloteo de mi compañero, que intentaba convencerme de que quería saber qué había en el sobre, si era un nuevo caso… Antes de sacar el contenido, examiné el sobre: el papel era suave y fino, del estilo de los que se usan para las invitaciones a bodas y eventos de ese tipo, y sin adornos grabados. Aprecié restos de un fuerte perfume femenino que no supe identificar. La tarjeta que había dentro era de un material diferente, algo más grueso y rígido que el del sobre, pero del mismo color gris perla. También olía al mismo perfume. Estaba escrita a mano con tinta negra. El mensaje era: “Está invitado a cenar la noche que usted quiera en Bohemia, mi casa. Irene Adler”. Así que se llamaba Irene... de repente ese nombre me sonaba como una melodía. Leí una y otra vez esas palabras hasta aprendérmelas. Me avergüenza reconocer, incluso para mí mismo, que ahora me doy cuenta de que me repetía aquella frase imaginando cómo sería la voz de Irene. Incluso llegué a plantearme seriamente ir esa misma noche a la cena, hasta que John entró en mi cuarto y me sacó de la ensoñación. Solo entonces caí en la cuenta de la estupidez con la que me estaba comportando: no conocía a esa mujer, no sabía la dirección de su casa, solo la había visto. Era una mujer muy guapa, eso sin duda, pero eso no era una razón válida para justificar mi comportamiento. Aún me cuesta no caer en esa sensación…

* * *

 

_Recuerdo aquel día, cuando se vieron por primera vez, a la mujer pelirroja que me entregó el sobre y me dejó plantado en la puerta sin decir “hola” ni “adiós”, la repentina actitud distraída de Sherlock…_

_Al acabar las dos primeras páginas de la carpeta, me doy cuenta de lo tarde que es, así que dejo el resto para mañana. He estado absorto leyendo. No me podía imaginar a Sherlock en ese estado. De alguna manera me ha hecho gracia leer las dudas de mi amigo, su sorpresa al verse pensando aquellas cosas; obviamente, Sherlock se había sentido muy atraído por Irene Adler, pero lo que para cualquier otra persona es algo normal, para él era todo un mundo de misterio y comportamientos primitivos e inexplicables. Si no hubiese sido porque sabía cómo continuaron las cosas, probablemente me habría divertido más leyendo las divagaciones de mi difunto amigo sobre lo extraño que le resultaba sentirse atraído por una mujer por primera vez en su vida._


	2. Bohemia

_Durante unos días recaí en la tristeza y rechacé todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sherlock y mi vida con él, así que no leí nada de la carpeta sobre Irene Adler, que dejé abandonada en una mesa; ahora que me encuentro mejor, he decidido retomar la lectura. Mentiría si dijese que no lo leo (al menos en parte) para recordar lo que era trabajar con Sherlock, si bien de momento no había mucho de su trabajo en esta especie de diario personal. Por otro lado, aún me siento incómodo al leer algo tan íntimo que ha estado oculto de mi vista durante todo este tiempo. Me convenzo de que lo que me mueve a seguir leyendo, más que otra cosa, son las ganas de comprender mejor a mi amigo y saber qué se escondía debajo de aquella capa tan fría como irrompible con la que siempre se cubría._

* * *

Pasé alrededor de una semana sin saber nada de Irene Adler ni de su acompañante pelirroja, el tiempo suficiente para dejar pasar las secuelas emocionales de nuestro primer encuentro. (¿Emocionales? ¿Físicas? Ni yo mismo entendía lo que me pasó; supongo que John habría dicho que me gustaba Irene, o que me atraía, pero en aquel momento yo no lo sabía porque no creía haber experimentado ese deseo nunca, y si así hubiese sido, supongo que me habría costado sentirlo por una desconocida atractiva. Solo sabía que padecía incómodas consecuencias físicas y mentales que aparecieron cada vez que la recordé durante los dos o tres primeros días.) Cuando ya casi había olvidado el incidente, una mañana encontré una carta escrita a mano en el buzón, con la misma caligrafía de la tarjeta de aquel día.

> “Querido señor Holmes,
> 
> Lamento no haberle dado más detalles para que pudiese venir a visitarme, me temo que aquel día Kate y yo llevábamos algo de prisa. Necesito su ayuda urgentemente. Por favor, acepte mi invitación y venga a visitarme esta noche (venga solo, si no le importa), aquí le contaré los detalles, ya que mi situación se ha agravado en los últimos días. Le espero esta noche a las ocho y media en mi casa.
> 
>                                                                                            Irene A.”

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella aparentemente encantadora mujer intentando llevarme a su casa a cenar con la vaga excusa de que me necesitaba, cuando si eso era cierto podría haber venido ella a mi casa y contarme el caso entero. Sin embargo, la invitación no dejaba de ser prometedora, y quizá me esperaba un buen caso. Volví a sentir la tentación de arriesgarme a ir sin saber apenas nada de ella, solo por el placer de verla, de oírla, de saber algo más sobre ella… Rápidamente mi lado más racional reaccionó y me obligó a volver en mí: no, no podía dejarme llevar por un deseo tan básico, si es que ese deseo existía realmente. Necesitaba pasear y despejarme, eso era lo que necesitaba, perderme por las calles de Londres hasta cansarme; así tal vez encontraría algo interesante que hacer. Creo que le grité alguna excusa estúpida a John y salí a la calle.

Durante un tiempo vagué sin rumbo, observando a la gente aburrida que pasaba por mi lado. Lo más interesante que llegué a ver fue a un hombre que estaba a punto de engañar por segunda vez a su esposa con otra mujer. Llevaba unas dos horas de paseo cuando John me llamó para decirme que teníamos a un posible cliente, pero le dije que lo echase, su caso era un tres como mucho (algún día vendrá alguien a que le busque un botón de su camisa favorita o cualquier tontería de ese estilo, qué le voy a hacer…) y colgué sin más. En ese momento me hallaba parado delante de una gran casa de color blanco; una casa que sin duda pertenecía a alguien rico, por su tamaño y lo bien cuidada y restaurada que estaba a pesar de parecer bastante antigua. La razón de que me hubiese quedado parado mirando la casa desde la acera de enfrente era una silueta  que se distinguía entre las cortinas medio cerradas. Estaba de perfil, hablando con alguien que quedaba fuera de mi vista, pero aun así pude reconocer su nariz, su barbilla y su melena: era Irene. Al fijarme en la fachada vi escrita, junto al número de la casa, la palabra “Bohemia” escrita con trazos delgados y elegantes. En cuanto Irene hizo amago de volverse hacia la calle, me di la vuelta y decidí volver a casa.

Por el camino fui reflexionando sobre las casualidades. ¿Cómo podía negar su existencia? Yo no sabía nada de Irene Adler, no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía y, de golpe, me encontraba frente a su casa sin saber cómo. Pura casualidad. A no ser que… Sí, eso era, mi paseo estaba destinado a acabar ahí, inconscientemente había ido buscándola porque eso era lo que quería en realidad: no quería quitármela de la cabeza, no quería despejarme, quería saber más sobre Irene.

Al llegar al apartamento me encontré con el visitante más desagradable que podía imaginar: mi hermano. Mycroft estaba sentado en mi sillón leyendo su periódico mientras John trabajaba en su ordenador. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, casi parecía que no sabían que el otro estaba allí. Cuando oyeron la puerta ambos levantaron la cabeza, John me saludó en voz baja y Mycroft dejó a un lado el diario y se levantó de mi sillón.

— ¿Dónde has estado, hermanito? —preguntó con su habitual falsa cordialidad.

— Por cómo lo dices, deduzco que ya lo sabes, pero ¿desde cuándo te interesan mis paseos?

— John, por favor, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos? —John nos miró un instante sin comprender (yo tampoco entendía nada) y finalmente cogió su ordenador y se encerró en habitación— Por supuesto que sé dónde has estado; es de eso de lo que vengo a hablarte.

—He salido a pasear porque me moría de aburrimiento; no hay nada extraño en eso, y además soy adulto, así que te agradecería que dejases de comportarte como una niñera…

— No has ido solo a pasear, Sherlock. Mi gente te ha visto merodeando por la casa de Irene Adler, te quedaste un rato parado enfrente.

— Casualidad. Paseaba sin rumbo y cuando iba por allí me llamó John.

—Mentira —esos aires de superioridad que se da a veces… los odio—. También sabemos que ella y una tal Kate, que trabaja para ella, han venido aquí un par de veces. Sí, las tenemos vigiladas. Es un asunto importante, así que colabora o aléjate.

En ese momento decidí que iba a aceptar la invitación de Irene; si había algo tan gordo como para interesar a Mycroft, yo no pensaba perdérmelo. Eso sí, tampoco iba a darle el gusto de complacerle tan fácilmente.

—Yo sabré lo que tengo que hacer.

Le señalé la puerta y casi lo empujé fuera. Un minuto después de cerrar la puerta, John volvió al salón y se sentó en su sofá enfrente del mío, donde yo estaba sentado y empezando a planear lo que haría. John preguntó qué quería Mycroft y por qué era tan secreto, yo me limité a decirle que aquella noche tenía trabajo, así que cenaría fuera y no sabía cuándo volvería (creo que empezaba a molestarle tanto secretismo y tanto quedarse al margen, me pregunto si se le ocurrió empezar a atar cabos).

* * *

 

_Sí, Sherlock, me molestaba tanto secretismo y tanto quedarme al margen. Era tu amigo y tu compañero, esperaba al menos alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando. Obviamente en aquel momento yo no tenía ni idea de lo que decía la carta de la señorita Adler, creo que ni siquiera supe de su existencia hasta tiempo después, pero claro que empezaba a atar cabos: Sherlock recibe una nota expresamente para él de una mujer que no me dice ni su nombre (supongo que era Kate), tampoco me dice su contenido, empieza a actuar de forma extraña, Mycroft lo visita para decirle algo en secreto… sí, creo que podía empezar a atar cabos o al menos a sospechar. No soy tú, Sherlock, pero tampoco soy tonto ni ciego._


	3. La cena

            Después de hablar con Mycroft, no me apetecía que volviese a meterse en mis asuntos, así que decidí ir a la cena con Irene disfrazado. Tampoco era un gran disfraz, pero al menos pasaba desapercibido, o eso creía yo, la verdad es que no fue una idea para nada brillante, a saber en qué estaba pensando…

            A las ocho y veinticinco, cinco minutos antes de la hora a la que me citaba Irene en su carta, estaba llamando a su puerta. Ella vino a abrirme en persona, en lugar de enviar a Kate, como yo había supuesto que haría. Al verla en el umbral, a contraluz, me pareció mucho más atractiva que unos días antes (o mi mente había borrado intencionadamente su verdadero aspecto y lo había sustituido mi recuerdo por una versión mediocre) me quedé un segundo titubeando, paralizado por un repentino pudor. Ella me miró un momento con la cabeza ladeada, reconociéndome, hasta que sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia mí como señal de bienvenida. Ya en el vestíbulo pude ver claramente que llevaba un vestido de gasa azul pálido y el pelo en una especie de recogido intencionadamente desordenado.

            —Bienvenido a mi casa, señor Holmes —dijo abriendo los brazos de forma teatral mientras yo colgaba mi abrigo en el perchero de la entrada—. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo conocerle personalmente.

Yo asentí distraído mientras me fijaba en los detalles del interior de la antigua casa y contesté con un “buenas noches, señorita Adler”, ocupado en otros pensamientos. Por fin la había oído hablar y su voz no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra voz femenina que hubiese oído antes, su timbre aterciopelado y profundo se me metió en la cabeza y aún resuena a veces, uno de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de ella. Me estremecí cuando apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me guió hasta el comedor, una estancia amplia, sin mucha decoración y con las paredes cubiertas de paneles de madera. A un lado había una mesa ya preparada para dos personas. Me señaló mi asiento mientras ella buscaba algo en el mueble de enfrente y volvió con dos copas y una botella de vino blanco. Kate entró con una bandeja y nos sirvió el primer plato, después salió de la habitación como un fantasma, rápidamente y sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Irene sirvió en silencio el vino y empezamos a comer. No recuerdo qué cenamos, pero no era malo; sin embargo, yo no tenía hambre, estaba más preocupado por lo que podía ser el caso que Irene quería proponerme y también por la cercanía de ella. El silencio, por primera vez en mi vida, me resultó incómodo, temí aburrirla u ofenderla con mis terribles dotes de orador (cuando estaba fuera de mi elemento), pero tampoco tenía nada de lo que hablar. Por suerte, fue ella quien rompió el silencio con una de sus amables sonrisas.

— ¿No suele cenar a esta hora? — preguntó educadamente mirando mi plato, del que solo había tomado un par de bocados, igual que ella, que, como yo, jugueteaba con el tenedor— Debería haberle preguntado antes. Yo no suelo tomar cenas muy abundantes así que…

— No es eso, es que yo tampoco suelo cenar mucho, especialmente cuando estoy investigando.

Aquella conversación me resultaba cada vez más tensa y vergonzosa. Desde luego, más que el detective que ella necesitaba, parecía un niño tímido, algo impropio de mí.

— Si quiere, le contaré mi problema mientras le enseño la casa, así podrá comprobar si hay algo extraño. Luego podemos tomar una copa con más tranquilidad.

Yo asentí, convencido por el cambio de plan que significaba el final de la conversación incómoda. Irene me guió de habitación en habitación mientras me explicaba que alguien la tenía vigilada y había intentado atacarla unos días antes, por lo que ya solo salía para lo imprescindible y evitaba usar el teléfono y cualquier otro aparato que pudiesen tener pinchado. No vi nada extraño y ella tampoco notó que faltase nada o que hubiese algo fuera de su sitio, lo cual significaba que si alguien había entrado en la casa, no había dejado huellas.

—No, no es su hermano — negó cuando le hablé de Mycroft, lo cual me sorprendió porque eso significaba que sabía que la vigilaba y no parecía importarle lo más mínimo —. Él y su gente no me preocupan, sé que me espían y que solo me quieren para conseguir información de alguna gente importante que pasa por aquí a menudo. Pero esa otra gente... los que me atacaron… no consigo saber quiénes son ni qué quieren.

—Dice que la atacaron. ¿Tiene alguna herida?

—No, por suerte reaccioné rápido y no llegaron a hacerme nada.

— ¿Y qué clase de información quiere Mycroft? — Intenté que la pregunta sonase casual, pero la verdad es que me moría por saber qué podía ocultar Irene que tanto interesase a mi hermano— No me lo ha contado, solo me ha dicho que no me metiese en eso, pero es posible que tenga algo que ver con lo que quieren los otros, así que no voy a tener más remedio que meterme… por su bien, señorita Adler.

— ¿Puedo fiarme de usted? — Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, yo me puse frente a ella y asentí con seguridad— Bueno… tengo muchos contactos en el mundo de la política, empresarios… ya sabe, gente… importante. Algunas veces los invito a mi casa. Durante una de esas reuniones, varios de ellos planearon algo, que es lo que preocupa a Mycroft. Este era el lugar ideal: una casa ajena, mucha gente… nadie se enteraría de su conversación. Yo ni siquiera sé muy bien de qué se trata, solo oía retazos de la conversación, pero deben de pensar que estoy en medio. Lo que quiere su hermano es información sobre ese asunto, cree que aquí encontrará algo. Yo le aseguro que no encontrará nada. Seguramente no quería que viniese a verme para no mezclarse en esto y que no lo tomasen por sospechoso, o cómplice...

—Entiendo… ¿podemos volver al salón? He pensado algo.

Ella asintió y volvimos al salón, donde la mesa ya estaba recogida, pero en lugar de quedarnos allí, me guió hasta la terraza que había al otro lado, amueblada con un sofá y una mesita donde estaban nuestras copas y la botella de antes. Irene me miraba con expectación, yo intentaba rehuir su mirada.

—Verá, he pensado que puedo hablar con Mycroft, explicarle la situación y ofrecerle un trato. Tal vez a usted no la crea, pero de mí se fiará más. A cambio de lo poco que usted sepa sobre esa conspiración, le pediré que cambie el objetivo de su vigilancia y que la proteja.

Ella pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió, algo a regañadientes aún, pero a sabiendas de que probablemente era la mejor solución.

—Bien. Gracias, señor Holmes, esperaré noticias suyas —entonces respiró hondo y me sonrió-. Y ahora, ¿le apetece tomar algo y hablamos de algo más amable?

—Claro —contesté sin pensar.

Creo que sonreí. Más tarde, en casa, me extrañé de aquella actitud tan abierta con Irene, a pesar de que no había visto absolutamente nada sospechoso en ella. Yo no solía (ni suelo) intimar tan rápido con la gente, y menos con los clientes; sin embargo, en aquel momento realmente tenía ganas de estar un rato hablando con Irene sobre cualquier cosa, solo por el placer de conversar con ella.

— Admiro su trabajo, señor Holmes —dijo ella pasándome otra vez mi copa-. Tenía ganas de conocerle en persona para saber más, pero no  encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Es usted un personaje importante en Londres, pero no quería aburrirlo metiéndolo entre mis… invitados habituales. Por suerte o por desgracia, al final ha tenido que ser en estas circunstancias.

— Siempre es agradable conocer a alguien que se interesa por mi trabajo. ¿Le suele interesar la criminología? No parece el tipo de persona que…

— No se equivoque —rió negando con la cabeza—. No se deje engañar por las apariencias. Sé que parezco una típica rica frívola, pero la verdad es que todo eso me aburre —su expresión cambió de repente, agachó la mirada y la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios—. Sé que usted entiende bien lo que es el aburrimiento, el sentir que lo ha visto todo, que ya no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, que la gente pierde su valioso tiempo con cosas absurdas mientras olvidan lo realmente importante…

Me limité a tomar un sorbo de vino, sin contestar. Irene pareció envejecer de repente al mostrar lo que había detrás del lujo heredado de su familia, las reuniones con gente importante (más por compromiso que por gusto)… Había algo aún más profundo en su repentina amargura, algo que por mucho que lo intenté no pude descifrar.

—Por supuesto —dije para sacarla de lo que parecían ser pensamientos muy sombríos—. La entiendo bien —y era verdad—, me pasa lo mismo.

—Me gusta la gente como usted, la gente que piensa, que va más allá de lo evidente, que no se comportan como marionetas que se creen que tienen vida. No es solo que me entretenga leyendo sobre crímenes.

—Parece que me conoce bien.

Después de aquello, la conversación se volvió más animada. Hablamos sobre mis casos, entre otras cosas, y me demostró que, efectivamente, debajo del vestido de alta costura había una mujer inteligente, curiosa y perspicaz. Se parecía mucho más a mí de lo que había pensado. Mi atracción hacia ella crecía a cada instante y yo no me daba ni cuenta, incluso me ponía nervioso cada vez que me miraba a los ojos directamente a la luz de las lamparitas decorativas o cuando una de sus manos pasaba cerca de mí.

Ya era casi media noche cuando salí de la casa de Irene Adler, orgulloso de haber aceptado por fin su invitación. Por desgracia, la alegría no duró mucho, se disipó cuando un brillante coche negro paró a mi lado a unas manzanas de la casa de la que acababa de salir. Sabía bien quién era. No me apetecía verle en aquel momento, pero tampoco me sentía disgustado; al fin y al cabo, tenía que hablar con él, así que entré en el coche.

—Te dije que no te metieras —dijo mi hermano en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha.

—No te importa lo que yo haga —tal vez, si ponía a Mycroft un poco nervioso aceptaría mejor el trato, así que me hice el duro y fingí que no sabía nada de lo suyo—. La señorita Adler es mi clienta, he ido como detective.

— ¿Casi cuatro horas? Y no sabía que ahora bebías durante tus investigaciones, especialmente ese vino, solo saben apreciarlo los grandes gourmets.

— La señorita Adler es una mujer elegante y agradecida, me ha ofrecido una copa como agradecimiento y me pareció de mala educación despreciarla.

Mycroft me miró con desesperación, lo cual me divirtió bastante.

— ¿Para qué te quería?

— La espían. Y no, no se refiere a los tuyos, hay otros.

—No, no hay nadie más, los habríamos visto. Lo lamento, Sherlock, pero te ha mentido, solo intentaba convencerte de que te pusieses de su lado y me desacreditases.

—La atacaron, Mycroft. Sé cuándo alguien miente y cuándo no, y esa mujer está claramente preocupada —esperé a que mis palabras calasen en él y se relajase al ver que no le mentía-. Sabe lo que queréis de ella, pero no tiene ni idea de las intenciones de los otros. Supone que si los tuyos no los han visto, deben de ser muy buenos, así que te ofrece un trato.

Mycroft estuvo callado un rato. Cuando ya casi llegábamos a mi casa, asintió.

—Está bien, cuéntamelo.

—Ella te da lo poco que sabe sobre ese asunto —dije sacándome del bolsillo del abrigo un sobre que contenía una declaración de Irene escrita y firmada de su puño y letra unos minutos antes— y tú cambias el objetivo de tu vigilancia. Piénsalo, de esta forma podrías tenerla a ella de tu parte y eso te conviene, créeme.

Al final, Mycroft aceptó el trato, le di el sobre y prometió llamarme al día siguiente por la mañana para confirmarme cómo iba a cumplirse. Entonces yo me pondría en contacto con Irene y se lo explicaría todo.

Cuando llegué, el apartamento estaba vacío, John debía de haber salido con alguna de sus novias de dos días y medio. Eso significaba que, viendo la hora que era, podía aparecer en cinco minutos o no llegar hasta el desayuno del día siguiente. Aproveché la soledad para sentarme en mi sillón y reflexionar sobre el caso de Irene. Irene. Irene… No me la quitaba de la cabeza, en un segundo pasé de estar revisando otra vez su casa mentalmente a examinarla a ella, desde su aspecto hasta su forma de hablar. Encontré lagunas en ella, cosas que por más que me esforzaba no lograba descifrar. Eso me hizo interesarme aún más en Irene, más allá de su belleza y su personalidad, tan cercana y a la vez tan diferente a la mía. Me dije a mí mismo que debía ser cauto, no podía arriesgarme a caer en su trampa, si es que la había, aunque seguía sin encontrar en ella ni rastro de culpabilidad; ocultaba cosas, y las ocultaba muy bien, pero no parecían tener nada que ver con la conspiración.

Oí los pasos de John en la escalera y me fui corriendo a mi dormitorio, no me apetecía escuchar sus lamentos si venía solo y tampoco tenía intención de conocer a su nueva amiga si la traía. Me metí en la cama y aún seguí un rato dándole vueltas al enigma de Irene: ¿qué había tras ella?

 

\------------------------------

 

_Vaya… así que eso fue lo que hizo aquella noche. Irse de cena con Irene Adler. Yo no estaba con una novia, estaba con unos amigos y aproveché para buscarlo por el centro, porque sospechaba que la excusa que me había puesto no era del todo cierta. Bueno, en parte me equivoqué._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado un mes en actualizar. He tenido unos días algo malos y no me encontraba con mucho ánimo de escribir, pero ya he vuelto. Espero que el capítulo compense la espera.


	4. El ataque

_Lo que he leído hasta ahora es más o menos hasta donde las cosas fueron más o menos normales. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que se cocía en la cabeza de Sherlock, pero al estar Mycroft involucrado preferí no meterme demasiado; es odioso, pero nunca hace nada sin una buena  razón. Si no quería que me enterase y ni siquiera Sherlock me había puesto al corriente “extraoficialmente”, por algo sería, ya me pondría al corriente más adelante._

_Decía que hasta aquí fue todo normal, pero a partir de ese día (de esa noche, concretamente). Cuando Sherlock empezó a comportarse de manera extraña (para él). Llegué a estar seriamente preocupado por él, él me contó una mentira para tranquilizarme, pero no coló._

_A ver qué pasó de verdad aquellas semanas durante las que apenas supe nada de Sherlock._

 

_\--------------------------------_

 

La noche de mi encuentro con Irene  soñé con ella y los posibles traumas que escondía en su pasado. Dormí inquieto por la gran dificultad que tenía, incluso en sueños, de desvelar sus secretos. Al amanecer desperté con el sonido de mi móvil.

— ¿Te he despertado, hermano? —saludó Mycroft al otro lado— Si es así, no me importa, ya tienes bastante con que te diga que he decidido confiar en ti y en la señorita Adler y voy a aceptar vuestro trato. Ve a decírselo tú, así los otros no sospecharán.

Mycroft colgó de inmediato, sin darme la oportunidad de decir una sola palabra. Tampoco esperaba mucha más conversación de él.

John me preguntó si de verdad pensaba no decirle nada sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—No —le contesté secamente—. Bueno, tal vez cuando acabe…

Dicho esto, cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras de tres en tres, llegando a tiempo a coger un taxi que me dejó en la calle de al lado de la de Irene. Ella me esperaba sentada a la sombra en la misma terraza de la noche anterior, aunque su aspecto era mucho más casual, sin maquillaje y con el pelo suelto. Con una sonrisa, soltó una de sus manos de la taza de café humeante y me mostró el asiento de enfrente.

—Sírvase lo que quiera —ofreció acercándome la bandeja que había en la mesita junto a otra taza y un plato limpios.

— ¿Sabía que iba a venir? —pregunté mientras me servía café.

Ella, que me observaba detenidamente, se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo imaginé. Pensé que si su hermano es tan eficiente en el trabajo como usted, y por lo que parece lo es,  no tardaría en tener noticias.

—Por supuesto —respondí entre sorbos de café—. Anoche, al salir de aquí, hablé con Mycroft y ha decidido confiar en nosotros; sus hombres vigilarán la casa, pero dejarás de ser su objetivo.

Por un momento, sus ojos azul hielo se iluminaron y sonrió con alegría y alivio, soltó la taza y saltó del asiento para abrazarme agradecida. Fue un abrazo muy breve, fruto del alivio y la euforia. Apenas tuve tiempo de corresponderla, pero los pocos segundos que duró el contacto sentí cada fibra de su cuerpo: sus manos en mi espalda, su mejilla contra la mía, su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, sus labios tan cerca de mi oreja, su pecho subiendo y bajando junto al mío… Reconocí el perfume que había acompañado a sus cartas, pero mejor, mezclado con el suave olor de la piel de la propia Irene. Los pensamientos se me agolpaban en la cabeza y notaba pequeños calambres donde ella me tocaba. Si aquello era lo que se sentía al desear a alguien, pensé (¿de qué me servía negarlo?), yo estaba totalmente perdido. Por suerte solo tardé unos segundos en volver en mí después de que me soltase.

Después, como por la noche, estuve hablando con ella como si fuésemos amigos desde hacía tiempo. Tuve la sensación de que Irene me conocía bien, mejor que yo a ella, y eso me inquietó, ya que seguía dándole vueltas a la melancolía que había visto en ella la noche anterior, de la que, por cierto, no quedaba absolutamente nada por la mañana. Una buena máscara, lástima que se le hubiese roto delante de mí.

Cuando volví a Baker Street había un hombre de unos cincuenta años, canoso y huesudo, esperando en mi puerta.

— ¿Es usted Sherlock Holmes? —preguntó el hombre parándome en el primer escalón.

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Hablar con usted sobre algo que le conviene saber —lo miré sin decir nada, dándole a entender que si no me daba más datos no pensaba aceptar su caso o lo que fuese que venía a contarme—. Verá, es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar en privado, en su apartamento, donde nadie nos oiga... —el hombre miró hacia los lados como si alguien lo estuviese espiando y continuó hablando en voz baja— Me llamo Phil Russell. Soy sacerdote…

—Lo parece, pero no estoy del todo seguro de que lo sea —le interrumpí y él pareció sorprendido—. Si lo que quiere es darme la charla para convencerme de que participe en algún acto religioso, está perdiendo el tiempo.

—No, no es eso, déjeme hablar. Aquí solo puedo decirle que es algo relacionado con su propia seguridad.

A regañadientes, le hice una seña para que me siguiera. John no estaba en casa; había ido a comprar con la señora Hudson, por lo que decía la nota que esta había dejado pegada en su puerta. Le señalé al hombre la silla donde se sentaban los clientes y yo me senté en mi sillón.

— ¿Puede ya contarme eso tan importante?

—Creo que se lo está tomando a broma, señor Holmes, le aconsejo que me escuche con seriedad. Pertenezco a una asociación que persigue el mal en el mundo y queremos avisarle de que usted está demasiado cerca, le está acechando y en cualquier momento podría estar entre sus garras…

—Claro —no pude contener una risa irónica, me levanté y abrí la puerta para que el supuesto sacerdote se fuese— ¿Y eso cómo lo soluciono? ¿Yendo a misa los domingos? ¿Uniéndome a su… asociación? ¿Secta? No creo en la religión, así que deje de perder su tiempo y el mío y váyase a buscar a otra persona más crédula.

Él se levantó, me apartó la mano de la puerta y la volvió a cerrar.

—Le hablo de algo en concreto, señor Holmes. Ha estado usted coqueteando con el mal últimamente, y lo de coquetear lo digo en el sentido literal. Me refiero a su relación con Irene Adler. Lo sabemos todo: cartas, visitas…

— Entonces son ustedes los que la espían. ¿Sabe que eso es un delito?

— Eso no nos importa, ya que las leyes divinas están por encima de las humanas. Si continúa relacionándose con ese demonio, acabará arrastrándolo al infierno. Ahora créame o no, su alma es su decisión.

Yo ya estaba furioso. Aquel hombre me daba cada vez más rabia y asco. Por mi casa han pasado todo tipo de perturbados, pero nunca nadie tan repulsivo; hasta los ojos pequeños y rodeados de arrugas brillaban con su fanatismo exacerbado. Me recordaba a uno de esos oscuros frailes de _El nombre de la rosa_.

—Yo le aconsejo otra cosa: una cita con un buen psiquiatra, lo necesita. Esas cosas de las que me habla no existen, Irene Adler es una mujer como cualquier otra, no ha hecho nada malo… o al menos nada que cualquier persona normal consideraría malo.

—Ya lo tiene en sus redes, señor Holmes, lo hacemos por su bien, por el bien de todos. Aún está a tiempo, si quiere salvarse, de ayudarnos. Llevamos mucho tiempo investigando a ese demonio que se hace llamar Irene y…

—Si se acerca a ella —lo agarré de la camisa—, si continúa espiándola, puedo hacer que usted y su secta, porque estoy seguro de que es lo que son, acabarán muy mal —hice amago de sacar unas esposas del bolsillo, pero ahora fue él quien me sujetó.

 

—Deténgame y usted y su diabólica novia sufrirán lo que se merecen.

 Abajo se oyó cómo se abría la puerta y entraban John y la señora Hudson cargados con bolsas de la compra. Solté al tal Russell y se fue, aún mirándome con odio,  bajando las escaleras a zancadas. A mitad de camino se chocó con John, que traía varias bolsas y se quedó mirando atónito al desconocido que ya se alejaba por la calle. Después se volvió hacia mí con una expresión que a todas luces significaba “¿qué has hecho ahora?”.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilicé mientras buscaba a Mycroft en la agenda del teléfono—, solo pretendía que me uniese a uno de esos grupos religiosos argumentando que mi alma está en peligro.

John se encogió de hombros y oí cómo susurraba algo parecido a “entonces se lo merecía” cuando me encerré en mi habitación para hablar con mi hermano.

— ¿Has hablado ya con Irene Adler? —Fue lo primero que me dijo al descolgar— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, fui esta mañana. Se alegró bastante, no sé las veces que me ha dicho que te dé las gracias. Pero te llamo por otra cosa: acabo de estar con Phil Russell, que dice que es uno de los que la vigilan. Y creo que también me vigilan a mí. Es un hombre de unos cincuenta, no muy alto, delgado, pelo canoso, se hace pasar por sacerdote pero no lo es. Al parecer está en una especie de organización religiosa que, en sus propias palabras, lucha contra el mal.

— ¿No lo detuviste? —preguntó Mycroft extrañado.

—Lo intenté, pero me amenazó con hacernos algo a Irene y a mí. Creo que es mejor que lo busques y que haya una investigación más oficial.

—Tienes razón, tal vez sea lo mejor si realmente son un grupo organizado y os vigilan.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde transcurrieron de forma normal. John me leyó algunos de los casos que habían llegado a nuestros respectivos blog, en un vano intento de que aceptase alguno, pero comparado con lo que tenía entre manos cualquier otra cosa me parecía aburrida. Hacia el final de la tarde recibí una llamada de Mycroft.

—No es su verdadero nombre —declaró con seriedad—. Hemos encontrado varios Phil Russell, pero no encajan en la descripción que me has dado. Lo siento, hermano, pero creo que esta vez te la han colado.

Colgué decepcionado y me quedé pensando en mi sillón. Unos minutos después llamaron a la puerta apresuradamente. Un taxista joven preguntaba por mí, dijo que le habían avisado de que me llevase urgentemente a casa de Irene Adler. Sin pensarlo, me puse el abrigo y corrí al coche, dejando una vez más a John boquiabierto junto a la puerta.

Llegué a casa de Irene, donde me esperaba Kate que, como pudo, entre temblores y un nervioso llanto me señaló la habitación de Irene y me dijo que subiera a ver qué había sucedido. La dejé preparando una tila y subí al dormitorio de Irene. Encontré la habitación a oscuras, con la ventana abierta. El colchón estaba rajado, igual que las almohadas, vacías ya de plumas que revoloteaban por el cuarto. En el centro de la cama, la causa del pánico de Kate: el cuerpo inerte de Irene. Se la veía toda pálida, completamente blanca excepto el pelo, extendido en abanico sobre la cama, y una mancha negra en el pecho, cerca del corazón. A duras penas me acerqué más a ella para examinar el cuerpo. Toqué su muñeca y su cuello. Nada, estaba irremediablemente muerta.

El agresor la debía de haber atacado mientras se preparaba para dormir, por lo que estaba medio desnuda. Me encontraba como aturdido, aquel cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama era el mismo que había deseado tocar unas horas antes y ahora era incapaz de mirarlo allí tendido, vacío, ya no significaba nada para mí. Era Irene y no lo era al mismo tiempo. Era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía ni siquiera acercarme a su pecho para examinar la herida. Sin embargo, me pareció que sus ojos apagados y sus labios entreabiertos me pedían que la ayudase, que contase lo que había pasado allí.

Por fin me decidí a acercarme más a ella, a examinar sus manos, que tenían evidentes muestras de que habían peleado, breve pero intensamente. También tenía la blusa desgarrada, los botones habían caído por todas partes. Le habían arrancado mechones de pelo. Tenía algo de sangre en los dientes y los labios, pero no vi claro si era suya o no. La habían apuñalado en el pecho con algo grueso, era difícil identificar el arma, desde luego no parecía un cuchillo ni una navaja.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? —susurré con la voz más rota de lo que había esperado— ¿Y por qué?

Ya no podía más, me estaba mareando, algo que nunca me había pasado en la escena de un crimen. Hice algo que tampoco se me había ocurrido hacer nunca: antes de irme acerqué mi mano a la suya para acariciarla, a modo de despedida. Entonces sentí que sus dedos temblaban. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo para cerrarse alrededor de los míos, pero yo, creyendo que era víctima de una alucinación, los aparté rápidamente. Entonces, muy despacio, su cabeza se giró hacia mí, dirigiéndome una sonrisa lánguida, y murmuró mi nombre. ¿Era posible que me hubiese equivocado y que estuviese viva? Ahora respiraba visiblemente e intentaba incorporarse.

Volví a examinarla rápidamente, aceptando la mano que me ofrecía para medirle el pulso, que era débil, pero lo tenía, y respiraba; sin embargo, aún tenía la grave herida en el pecho. Mi confusión iba en aumento, me mareaba. Quería examinarlo todo de nuevo, buscar algo que me hubiese perdido la última vez. En eso estaba cuando se me nubló la vista y sentí unas manos frías que me sujetaban antes de caer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo nombro la novela de Umberto Eco "El nombre de la rosa". He pensado que este podría ser uno delos libros favoritos de Sherlock, ya que su protagonista, fray Guillermo, es un hombre muy racional y científico (pese a vivir en el siglo XIII) y utiliza métodos parecidos a los suyos para resolver los crímenes de la abadía.


	5. Confusión

Al despertar sentía que me pesaba todo el cuerpo, como si acabase de correr un maratón. Sorprendí a la señora Hudson, que estaba abriendo la ventana de mi habitación. La llamé y se giró hacia mí sobresaltada:

— ¡Sherlock, por fin te despiertas! Empezábamos a preocuparnos —la miré sin entender de qué hablaba—. ¿No te acuerdas? Llegaste ayer de madrugada, mareado, y sin decir nada te fuiste a dormir. ¡Has dormido un día y una noche enteros y no podíamos despertarte! Voy a llamar a John y a prepararte algo para desayunar.

Me quedé solo en mi habitación, intentando recordar y analizar lo que había ocurrido en casa de Irene. Recordaba al taxista que vino a buscarme para llevarme allí, a Kate recibiéndome con un ataque de pánico, la habitación de Irene llena de las plumas de las almohadas rotas… y a Irene muerta sobre la cama, con plumas entre el pelo y sobre ella, manchadas de sangre proveniente de una puñalada en el centro del pecho. Lo que pasó después estaba más confuso en mi memoria, recordaba vagamente haber oído su voz, su mano moviéndose… Y luego nada. La realidad me golpeó con fuerza: Irene estaba muerta y lo que recordaba no era más que u producto de mi imaginación en estado de shock. Me enfadé conmigo mismo por haber permitido que aquella mujer, a la que conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo, me importase tanto. Desde que era niño, nunca una muerte me había afectado de esa manera.

Al cabo de un rato, John entró en mi habitación con una bandeja llena de comida en sus brazos. Sin decir nada, dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y arrastró una silla hasta la cama.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? — Preguntó muy serio— ¿Y qué hiciste? Llevas unos días un poco raro, la otra noche llegaste medio inconsciente, te fuiste a dormir y hasta ahora. Quiero la verdad; ya no me trago historias de casos extraños.

—Entonces, ¿quieres la verdad o no? —Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso—Porque la verdad es que estuve investigando el caso de Irene Adler.

— ¿Entonces por qué llegaste así?

— Vale, ya lo entiendo: crees que fui a colocarme —John se irguió en su asiento y me miró esperando que continuase—. ¿No se te ocurrió hacerme análisis para comprobarlo? Eres médico…

—Quería esperar a ver cómo estabas…

—No te preocupes, John —la voz de Mycroft se acercaba por el pasillo—, Sherlock no te miente, estuvo investigando un caso. La compañera de la señorita Adler nos informó de todo: salieron por la tarde y, cuando volvieron, llamaron a Sherlock porque creían que alguien había entrado en la casa. En el tiempo que tardó mi hermano en llegar resultó que el intruso seguía allí, atacó a las dos mujeres y más tarde a Sherlock, a quien al parecer inyectó algo que lo dejó en una especie de estado de embriaguez. En cuanto a la señorita Adler, se encuentra desaparecida.

No podía ser, aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo había visto aquella noche. ¿Estaba yo confundido? ¿Había mentido Kate a Mycroft?  Por más que le daba vueltas, nada en aquella historia tenía sentido. Mycroft no arecía encontrar nada raro en la historia y John, al no estar enterado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía más preocupado por mi estado de salud que por la coherencia de los hechos.

—John, me gustaría hablar un momento con Mycroft sobre esto, ¿te importa…?

A regañadientes, se levantó de la silla y abandonó la habitación claramente molesto por el hecho de que lo excluyésemos de la conversación una vez más.

—Lo que acabas de contar no tiene sentido, no me puedo creer que te hayas dejado engañar por Kate —dudé sobre si contarle mi versión de la historia, ya que podía pensar que era fruto de una especie de delirio producido por aquella supuesta droga que me había suministrado el atacante de Irene —. Para empezar, ¿cómo pudo entrar alguien en la casa? En teoría tu gente la está vigilando.

—Eso es lo raro, Sherlock, eso es lo raro… Obviamente lo primero que he hecho al enterarme de la desaparición de la señorita Adler ha sido preguntar si habían visto a alguien sospechoso, y la respuesta ha sido negativa, lo cual me llevó a pensar de nuevo que esa mujer nos ha engatusado y utilizado para escapar de la justicia.

La rabia me quemaba por dentro. Aún tenía vivo en la mente el recuerdo del cadáver de Irene sobre la cama, inmóvil, frío, ensangrentado… No podía  ser solo una alucinación.

—Pero hay otra razón por la que  esa historia no puede ser cierta —respiré hondo y me dispuse a contar mi versión—. Cuando llegué a casa de Irene no había ningún atacante, se había ido ya, y ella estaba muerta en su cama.

Decidí no mencionar su posterior “resurrección”, ya que esta parte sí debía  de haber sido una ilusión mía producida seguramente por el shock.

— ¿Cómo explicas entonces tu estado? —Mycroft me sonreía sarcástico— ¿Y que Irene haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro? Antes me creo que mis hombres han cometido un grave error.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza. Por una vez, no sabía cómo afrontar todo esa avalancha de acontecimientos sin sentido.

—No te acomodes, hermanito, aún tengo algo para ti —abrí un ojo para encontrarme con que Mycroft me enseñaba una carpeta con fotografías y un informe—. Ayer por la tarde encontramos un cadáver, un hombre con un documento de identificación falso que decía que se llamaba Phil Russel y parece que encaja en la descripción que me diste.

Me senté en la cama y miré las fotografías. Sí, era él, definitivamente. Incluso llevaba la misma ropa con la que había venido. Le pregunté a Mycroft si podía examinar el cadáver personalmente. Un rato después estábamos en la morgue con Molly, que me explicó cómo lo habían encontrado.

—Los vecinos llamaron ayer por la tarde a la policía al oír gritos en su casa. Cuando llegó la policía lo encontraron ya muerto. No tiene muchas señales de violencia, excepto algunos cardenales, arañazos y un mordisco en el hombro—Molly señaló sobre el cadáver las pequeñas heridas—. Pero tanto el mordisco como los arañazos y los cardenales parecen tener unas horas más que esta puñalada que tiene en el pecho, la que lo mató. En cuanto al arma… aún estoy examinando la herida es; es muy extraña, no se corresponde con ningún arma blanca así que necesito alguna pista para saber qué es…

La herida que Molly me estaba mostrando tenía una forma perecida a la que tenía Irene, salvo que la de Phil Russel estaba exactamente sobre el corazón y parecía más profunda, mientras que la de Irene estaba algo desviada. Había muerto en el acto, sin duda, y no se había resistido en el momento del asesinato, pero horas antes había participado en una pelea. Me fijé en el mordisco del hombro: dientes pequeños pero afilados, se habían hundido profundamente en la carne, seguramente como defensa. Irene se había defendido con todas sus fuerzas, pensé al recordar la boca manchada de sangre. ¿Quién más podría haber sido? Seguramente los arañazos y los cardenales también se los había hecho ella. Irene había luchado y sin embargo aquel animal había conseguido matarla. Si alguien me hubiese preguntado cómo me sentía al ver ahí tendido el cadáver de Phil Russel, habría respondido, sin dudarlo, que quería felicitar a su asesino, fuera quien fuera. Intenté mantener la compostura antes de erguirme y dirigirme a Molly:

—Podría haber uno o dos agresores: el que lo hirió, al parecer en una pelea, y el que lo mató más tarde, al cual, al parecer, no opuso resistencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Has encontrado ADN en las heridas?

—He buscado por el cuerpo, pero no he podido encontrar nada aún. Parece que se duchó y desinfectó a conciencia las heridas después de esa hipotética pelea. Lo que sí he encontrado ha sido un pelo de otra persona en su camisa, pero aún tengo que analizarlo. Os avisaré cuando lo tenga.

Mycroft y yo nos despedimos de Molly y volvimos a Baker Street. Por el camino, le conté a Mycroft mi teoría.

—Cuando encontré muerta a Irene —me costó decirlo sin que se me formase ese incómodo nudo en la garganta— tenía la boca manchada de sangre y en la habitación había muestras de que había peleado: una de sus uñas estaba rota y el resto tenía el esmalte descascarillado, había mechones de pelo arrancados, botones que habían saltado de su blusa… La habían matado de una puñalada muy parecida a la de Phil Russel. Seguramente fue él el que la mató después de la pelea en la que ella le hizo los arañazos y lo mordió. Quizá todo esto tenga realmente algo que ver con aquello que buscabas, la mataron por eso y el asesinato de Phil Russel es una venganza o quién sabe… con lo poco que sé, no puedo establecer muchas conexiones.

— ¡Ah, sí, ese cadáver que nadie más ha visto! –Mycroft soltó una carcajada sarcástica— No te dejes guiar por alucinaciones, Sherlock, perderás facultades. Céntrate en resolver este asesinato y espera a que sepamos algo más de Adler.

A cada momento, cada cosa que pasaba me confundía más. No tenía claro ni siquiera qué era real y qué no lo era, si me habían drogado o si estaba en shock. Durante el resto del día no volvió a pasar nada digno de mención, excepto que John comprobó que realmente estaba bien de salud. Por la noche estuve inquieto, paseando por casa hasta casi las dos de la mañana, intenté tocar el violín pero no me salía ni una sola nota, así que al final lo guardé y me metí en la cama a leer, cosa que tampoco pude hacer porque mi mente volaba constantemente al destrozado dormitorio de Irene o a la camilla de la morgue donde yacía Phil Russel. Apagué la luz, traté de relajarme y conciliar el sueño. Nada. Abrí la ventana, la volví a cerrar, la volví a abrir… Cambié de postura, me di la vuelta una y otra vez. Al final quedé en una especie de estado de duermevela, creo que ya por el cansancio más que por el sueño. No había pasado mucho tiempo en ese estado cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado en la cama y me tocaba con suavidad para despertarme.

—Sherlock —era esa voz que tanto lamentaba no volver a oír, ¡y además decía mi nombre! Decidí hacer caso a Mycroft y no dejarme llevar por las alucinaciones, pero ella insistió en sus caricias —. Sherlock, amor mío, despierta.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte, tanto que al final me rendí y poco a poco abrí los ojos para encontrarme frente a lo que estaba seguro que era un sueño. Irene estaba sentada a mi lado, acariciando mi pelo y sonriendo dulcemente. Estaba perfectamente sana, ni una sola herida marcaba su piel perfecta, incluso su pecho estaba completamente liso. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la mañana anterior al asesinato.

— ¿Irene? —la llamé abriendo los ojos e intentando tocarla para comprobar que era sólida.

—Sí, Sherlock, estoy aquí. He venido a decirte que me voy de Londres a un sitio donde no me puedan encontrar y a pedirte que vengas conmigo.

—No entiendo nada —bostecé—. Vete de una vez, estás muerta, no me lo hagas más difícil.

— ¿Que te haga más difícil qué? ¿Aceptar mi muerte? —soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza— Ah, ya entiendo lo que te pasa: te crees que estás soñando, ¿no? Pues esto es real, te lo prometo —asentí a regañadientes, porque ¿de qué servía llevarle la contraria a un sueño si iba a continuar hasta que me despertase? —. Quiero que vengas conmigo a una casa donde podremos estar solos. Tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

Mi única respuesta fue una especie de balbuceo. Me habría gustado poder contestar que sí con toda sinceridad y haberla seguido hasta donde me hubiese llevado, pero yo sabía que era un sueño, de nada me servía. Irene seguía mirándome con su dulce sonrisa y peinándome con sus dedos. Su otra mano cogía la mía y la acariciaba. Yo le correspondía a la mirada y a la caricia. No quería despertarme, estaba bien soñando con ella.

—Veo que tienes sueño, así que voy a dejarte descansar —murmuró Irene levantándose de mi lado—. Mañana a esta hora vendré a buscarte por si quieres acompañarme— yo asentí dócilmente, pidiéndome a mí mismo que procurase no olvidar ese sueño al despertar. Irene se inclinó sobre mí hasta besarme brevemente—. Buenas noches, amor mío. Espérame mañana.

Sentí que me metía algo en el puño, me lo cerraba y besaba el dorso de la mano antes de soltarla y desaparecer entre las sombras de mi cuarto.

La mañana siguiente desperté con una sensación horrible. Recordaba perfectamente el sueño de Irene, sus palabras, sus besos y su promesa de venir a buscarme. No me sentía con ganas de levantarme para nada, me sentía pesado y vacío a la vez, completamente impotente al ser incapaz de hacer regresar a Irene. Giré la cabeza para mirarme la mano que ella me había besado antes de irse. Lo que me encontré me dejó desconcertado: en el dorso de la mano tenía marcados los labios de Irene en color carmín. Abrí la mano muy despacio, con el corazón acelerado para ver un pequeño papelito escrito con su letra.

“Dile a tu hermano que vas a investigar mi desaparición. Todo está preparado.

Esta madrugada a las cuatro iré a buscarte. Irene”

 

\----------------

_Ahora lamento haberme comportado de aquella manera con Sherlock. Debía estar a punto de volverse loco... entre darse cuenta de que su razón y sus sentidos podían estar mintiéndole, el dolor de haber perdido a Irene, la confusión al verla viva... Cuánto me habría gustado saber por lo que estaba pasando. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ahora que veo en lo que se estaba convirtiendo una investigación aparentemente sencilla, no sé si me habría encontrado muy a gusto. Si hasta para Sherlock era un reto intelectual y emocional..._


	6. Sueño y realidad

_He vuelto a leer el diario de Sherlock. Ahora, mientras escribo esto en el mío, veo la carpeta encima de la mesita del salón, cerrada, inocente, una cartulina marrón con una pegatina que dice “Irene Adler”. Lo que hay dentro de la cartulina es lo que me produce escalofríos._

_Nunca me habría imaginado a Sherlock envuelto en algo tan extraño y, sobre todo, emocional. Me cuesta verlo como un amante herido por la muerte repentina y violenta de la mujer de la que está enamorado, esperando verla ensueños y, cuando esto sucede, que los sueños se hagan realidad (así dicho incluso suena drama romántico sensiblero). Y sin embargo es sincero, tiene que serlo, ¿por qué iba a contarme Sherlock una milonga sobre fantasmas enamorados? Es todo lo opuesto a él… Además, reconozco lo que cuenta. Me acuerdo, ahora que lo he leído, de cuando Phil Russell casi me tiró por las escaleras al bajarlas corriendo (claro que yo no tenía ni idea de quién era y, en realidad, Sherlock tampoco lo sabía entonces). Más tarde, cuando Sherlock llegó tan mal y durmió durante un día entero, estuve dudando sobre si debía hacerle algún análisis para comprobar si había tomado drogas. ¿Y si las había? Me habría sentido derrotado y decepcionado al no haber podido evitarle una recaída a mi mejor (por no decir único) amigo. Hice mal en pensármelo tanto, para cuando me decidí era tarde._

_Decía Sherlock en alguna de esas hojas que se sentía abrumado, que los pensamientos le daban vueltas sin parar y no le daban ni un minuto de descanso. Pues bien, yo, ahora mismo, intentando superar su muerte y leyendo sobre su caso más extraño, puedo decir que lo entiendo perfectamente porque no debo de sentir algo muy distinto._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Lo primero que hice nada más levantarme de la cama fue frotarme el dorso de la mano con agua, jabón y un cepillo para las uñas. No quería dejar ni el más diminuto rastro del beso de Irene. Por suerte no me había dejado marcas tan evidentes en los labios. Acabé por meterme en la ducha, como si de esa forma el agua caliente, al caerme sobre la cabeza, fuese a limpiarla de todos los pensamientos que me atormentaban, cosa que no ocurrió, evidentemente, porque es pura superstición. Sin embargo la ducha sí tuvo un efecto positivo, y es que me hizo parecer más fresco y relajado.

Mientras desayunaba, John no paró de observarme con disimulo (o eso creía él). Intuí que intentaba examinarme, ver cualquier cosa extraña en mí, pero al parecer su examen visual debió de resultarle infructuoso.

—Esta noche has estado despierto hasta tarde —insinuó mientras alargaba y posponía los últimos sorbos de café más de lo necesario—; te he oído dando vueltas por la casa hasta la madrugada.

Yo respondí encogiéndome de hombros y le quité importancia al asunto.

—Deberías saberlo, John, tengo esas manías. Además, acababa de despertar de una larga siesta… ¿Más mermelada?

John asintió sin mucho convencimiento. Estaba claro que no pensaba bajar la guardia, iba a tener que ser muy precavido a partir de ese momento si no quería que se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Después del desayuno volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto. Me senté en el borde de la cama y leí otra vez la nota de Irene, con lo que la paranoia volvió a atacarme de nuevo. ¿Estaba realmente viva o yo estaba siendo víctima de un engaño muy elaborado? Cabía la posibilidad de que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta antes que yo de mi debilidad por Irene y la estuviese utilizando en mi contra. Si bien esta explicación era algo rara y tenía lagunas (más bien estaba cogida con alfileres), era la única que, según creía, daba explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo. Las otras opciones implicaban resurrecciones y otros sucesos que no podía aceptar racionalmente por mucho que por dentro y en el más riguroso secreto desease que fueran verdad.

Llegó la noche y, como la anterior, no tenía nada de sueño. Claro que esta vez era algo más voluntario porque quería esperar a que apareciese (o no) Irene. Para evitar la sospecha de John, estuve un rato en la cama con la luz apagada, haciéndome el dormido. Solo cuando estuve seguro de que John se había acostado encendí la lamparita de la mesilla de noche y me senté en la cama a esperar, preparado para recibir desde una llamada de teléfono hasta un posible ataque.

De vez en cuando reconstruía en el palacio mental todo lo que había ocurrido desde que me crucé con Irene por primera vez. Comparé esa imagen de Irene viva con la del supuesto cadáver y la que me había visitado la noche anterior: todo en ellas coincidía, todo menos la herida del pecho. Pronto me cansé de estar sentado, me levanté de la cama de un salto y di vueltas por la habitación. Cada pocos minutos miraba el reloj. ¿A qué hora había aparecido? No tenía ni idea, porque como había creído que estaba soñando, no me había molestado en mirar el reloj. Calculé que había sido alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, entre las tres y media y las cuatro. Pero aún no era esa hora cuando, desde una esquina que quedaba en penumbra, me llegó un susurro divertido:

—Te veo impaciente.

Irene dio un par de pasos hasta una zona mejor iluminada por la lamparita, muy cerca de mí, lo que me permitió examinarla a fondo. Era Irene, no cabía duda.

—Intentaba cansarme; a lo mejor de ese modo conseguía quedarme dormido.

—Vaya —Irene chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Y yo que pensaba que querías verme… —antes de que pudiese contestar, se acercó más a mí y apoyó sus brazos en mis hombros, como para abrazarme, a lo que no pude evitar rendirme— ¿Has hecho lo que te dije?

—No —me avergonzó reconocer—. No estaba seguro de si ibas a venir o no, así que no quise arriesgarme. Ya sabes que Mycroft es muy meticuloso. John también anda algo mosqueado desde que, por lo visto, llegué como drogado a casa. Ya sabes… la otra noche…

Irene asintió despacio.

— ¿Ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido decirles que tienes pistas de mi desaparición y vas a seguirlas?

Me quedé paralizado. Evidentemente no, no se me había pasado por la cabeza, igual que tampoco había pensado en serio irme con ella. Creo que ella fue capaz de leer todo aquello en mi expresión, por su forma de “clavarme” esos ojos… a los que no podía resistirme. ¿Qué tenía Irene que me hacía tan irracional? Esa era la mayor duda que rondaba mi cabeza cada vez que mis defensas caían ante ella.

— Quizá podría decirles que he encontrado una relación entre tu desaparición y el asesinato de Phil Russell.

Irene ladeó la cabeza, confusa. Su expresión era sincera, no parecía haber oído el nombre en toda su vida, lo que, de alguna manera, reducía la probabilidad de que ella fuese su asesina.

— ¿Quién es…? ¡Ah! ¿El hombre que me atacó? ¿Está muerto?

— Sí, está muerto —saqué el teléfono del bolsillo de la bata—. A lo mejor debería decirle a Mycroft que no tienes ni idea de quién era para que se centre en otros sospechosos…

— ¡No! —Irene me agarró con fuerza la mano que sujetaba el móvil— Por favor, nadie puede enterarse de que estás conmigo ni dónde estoy.

Le hice caso. Ya me enteraría de qué iba todo ese lío. Irene me soltó y empezó a meter mi ropa en una maleta rápidamente, sin ningún cuidado. Por alguna razón que yo desconocí, estaba ansiosa por que me fuese con ella y no pensaba dejarme decidir.

—Espera —la detuve—. Me voy contigo, pero con una condición —ella asintió—: cuéntame todo lo que está pasando.

De pronto se puso pálida y titubeó antes de contestar.

—Todo… todo, todo no te lo puedo contar porque ni yo misma lo sé, solo puedo contarte las cosas que sé y de las que estoy segura.

—Suficiente.

Dejé una nota en la mesa de la cocina para explicarle mi ausencia a John y unos minutos después, a las cuatro de la mañana, ya estábamos en el asiento trasero de un coche oscuro conducido por el taxista que me había llevado la última vez a casa de Irene. Hasta entonces yo ignoraba hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

—Vamos a otra casa de mi familia —aclaró Irene antes de que yo formulase la pregunta—. Llegaremos un poco antes de que amanezca.

—Entonces tenemos tiempo suficiente para que me cuentes. Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Irene se tomó un minuto antes de contestar.

—A ver… No sé cómo ni por dónde empezar… De aquella noche solo sé que ese hombre entró por mi ventana, peleamos, me hirió y me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté estabas tú allí. Me alegré de verte, porque ese hombre me había dicho que me iba a matar por tu culpa, porque habías avisado a alguien de su plan a pesar de que te había dicho que no lo hicieras. También dijeron que te harían algo a ti, así que decidí esconderte conmigo.

—O sea, ¿que estabas inconsciente cuando llegué? —Pregunté extrañado— Pensé que te había matado, estabas…

—Lo sé. Cuando entraste no estaba consciente y al principio me costó reconocerte; siento haberte asustado. Luego me asusté yo al ver cómo te desmayabas. Creí que te había atacado a ti también.

Entonces le conté mi conversación con su agresor y todo lo que sabíamos sobre su asesinato. Irene tampoco pudo aclararme nada, salvo que, efectivamente, durante la pelea le había mordido y arañado. Por lo demás, Irene parecía tan extrañada como yo por las circunstancias del crimen.

Tal y como había advertido Irene, un poco antes del amanecer llegamos a nuestro destino. Descargamos la maleta con mis cosas y, en cuanto nos vio abrir la puerta, el conductor del coche volvió por donde habíamos ido. Esta casa era mucho más pequeña que la otra, pero resultaba acogedora.

Irene se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y guardó la llave en un armarito escondido detrás de un cuadro en el recibidor. Luego su humor cambió de repente, me quitó la maleta de la mano con y la tiró sobre el sofá casi con violencia.

—Ahora vamos a la cama —murmuró—, es muy tarde.

La voz de Irene sonaba como un ronroneo gutural, sus ojos se veían de un gris oscuro, como si fuesen todo pupila (y no era solo por la falta de luz en la sala). Su expresión me recordó a la de un depredador en plena caza; aunque no fue miedo sino todo lo contrario, una atracción irresistible, lo que me provocó. Me besó, no como la noche anterior, sino de una forma mucho más descontrolada. Me dejé llevar por ella, la besé, la acaricié y la seguí hasta el dormitorio, donde me desnudó muy despacio. Sentía que me quemaba la piel donde Irene me tocaba, como pequeños calambres.

En cuanto me dejó completamente desnudo, Irene abrió la cama y me empujó para que me tumbase. Ella empezó a quitarse la ropa entonces, con una elegancia que nunca había creído posible en una situación así. Yo observaba cada movimiento desde la cama. Las prendas, que caían una tras otra al suelo, donde ya no eran más que trapos, iban revelando poco a poco el cuerpo de Irene a la grisácea luz del amanecer. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. (Ahora la recuerdo con cariño y tristeza, me pierdo al recordarla, pero aquella noche no reflexioné tanto; mis pensamientos fueron mucho más salvajes e impacientes, quise incluso levantarme, arrancarle la ropa de una vez y arrastrarla a la cama conmigo. Si no lo hice, supongo que fue porque estaba “embobado” con ella.)

Cuando acabó, saltó a la cama y gateó hasta donde yo estaba. Se me hizo eterno el minuto que transcurrió hasta que llegó a mi altura y se tumbó sobre mí. Ese momento fue cuando, definitivamente, dejé de ser dueño de mí mismo para pertenecer a Irene. Nunca me había dejado llevar de aquella manera, estaba fuera de mí. El perfume de Irene, su voz, mi corazón acelerado… eran demasiadas sensaciones nuevas que asimilar. Esa especie de electricidad que sentía cuando Irene me tocaba se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y mucho más fuerte que antes, incluso llegaba hasta el cerebro. Claro que tampoco me preocupó mucho, hasta los mordiscos y los arañazos me resultaban agradables (su pasión era muy violenta). Mi rechazo a la intimidad me abandonó junto con las dudas por mi inexistente experiencia. Cualquier cosa por tener a Irene… Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando nos quedamos dormidos, yo intentando reordenar mis pensamientos (sin mucho éxito, porque eran demasiados y estaba agotado y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho) e Irene murmurando, aún encima de mí, lo mucho que se alegraba de que hubiese aceptado irme con ella. No mencionó a Phil Russell, ni las amenazas, solo se alegraba de que estuviese  con ella; y es que aquella mañana no importaba nada más, todo lo que sucediese fuera de la casa quedaba muy lejos de nosotros. (Hago mal en ser tan sentimental al escribir todo esto, lo sé. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Nunca antes lo había dicho, pero así era como me sentía, esa noche la razón me abandonó por completo. Según parece, aún sigo pagando las consecuencias.)

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya había salido del todo. Irene se levantó de la cama y lo recogió del suelo. Justo entonces dejó de sonar.

—Era John —dijo tendiéndome el móvil—. Ha llamado otras tres veces y ha dejado varios mensajes, pero estábamos dormidos. Yo que tú le llamaría…

Volvió a tumbarse a mi lado, de costado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Le hice caso y llamé a John.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? —Chilló desde el otro lado nada más descolgar— ¡Te he llamado cuatro veces y te he mandado mensajes!

John gritaba tanto que hasta Irene le oía. Tuve que taparle la boca con un dedo para que contuviese la risa. Como ella misma me había dicho, no se podía saber que estábamos juntos.

—No sé por qué te preocupas, John, ya te dije que suelo hacer estas cosas cuando me surge algo inesperado. Y esta vez te he avisado, en la nota te lo he explicado…

— ¡No me vale! Estoy ya harto de ti, de tu hermano y de vuestros secretitos. ¡Mira lo que pasó la última vez que saliste solo por esa tal Irene Adler —así lo soltó, como si yo tuviese ocho años y él fuese mi madre—. Y no me digas que no pasa nada.

Irene parecía divertida por la conversación. Mientras John me hablaba (me gritaba) enfadado, yo la miraba a ella, que me acariciaba donde me había hecho un arañazo. Su cuerpo parecía diferente a la luz del sol, le favorecía. Dejé caer mi dedo desde los labios de Irene, aparté un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el hombro y llegué hasta su pecho. Irene recibió mi caricia con una sonrisa, cogió la mano y me besó los dedos. Yo, sin embargo, estaba obsesionado, traumatizado por el recuerdo de la puñalada que había estado justo ahí. No había ninguna cicatriz, su piel estaba tan lisa como la noche que cenamos juntos. Empecé a creer que nunca hubo ninguna puñalada, solo algo que me había confundido en la oscuridad.

Al fin conseguí convencer a John de que no pasaba nada porque estuviese solo, que llamaría y que volvería a Londres de vez en cuando. Sabía que le preocupaba que volviese a engancharme a la cocaína o a cualquier otra droga. Más que saber sobre el caso, lo que John quería era tenerme controlado, así que si veía que yo mismo me ofrecía para informarle sobre mi actividad, se quedaría más tranquilo. También sabía que en cuanto colgase, si estaba en casa, correría a registrar mi habitación; si no, lo haría en cuanto llegase. Y eso si no lo había hecho ya.

Lo siguiente que hice fue llamar a Mycroft para decirle que por la noche había tenido unas intuiciones sobre la desaparición de Irene y había decidido seguirlas, pero que aún no podía contarle nada porque prefería hacerlo cuando hubiese llegado a alguna conclusión segura. Por suerte, Mycroft no me gritó cuando le dije que tampoco podía informarle sobre mi ubicación por el momento, ni quería que hubiese nadie conmigo, pero que en cuanto tuviese algo volvería a Londres para contárselo.

Aún tenía unos días para planearlo todo con Irene. Era mediodía y no teníamos nada más que hacer, así que Irene sugirió “enseñarme su maravillosa bañera” (no voy a entrar en más detalles sobre eso) y después comer algo. Durante la comida me contó más de lo que ocurrió la noche de su agresión. Según me dijo, en cuanto comprobó que yo estaba bien, que no me habían herido, me despertó y me montó en el coche que me había llevado.

—Aún parecías aturdido —suspiró—… Perdóname, tuve que hacerlo.

—No te reocupes, no recuerdo nada. Solo sé la historia que se montó John al verme llegar como borracho o drogado. No me creyó hasta que Mycroft no me dio la razón.

Después de llevarme, el taxista volvió a casa de Irene y la recogió para llevarla en la casa en la que estábamos nosotros dos. Tenían todo preparado para fingir una desaparición. En cuanto Irene se aseguró de que en la nueva casa no había peligro, vino a buscarme para protegerme de lo que Phil Russell había llamado “erradicar el mal que había sembrado en mí”. Mientras nosotros estuviésemos allí, Kate fingiría que Irene estaba desaparecida para disuadir a los atacantes. Yo podría salir de la casa, pero lo mejor sería que no lo hiciese mucho.

Yo aún veía incoherencias en la historia, cosas que no tenían sentido para mí, pero Irene parecía convencida de lo que me contaba y no mostraba indicios de estar mintiéndome, así que solo me quedaba la opción de esperar a lo que tuviese que ocurrir a continuación. Mientras tanto, pasar unos días con Irene no me parecía una mala forma de aligerar la espera.

 

\-------------------------------

 

_Ya he leído bastante. Ahora sí. Se ha vuelto algo demasiado íntimo y no me siento cómodo leyendo sobre Irene Adler. El pudor ha podido con la curiosidad. Ya me ha quedado claro que estaba metida en un lío muy gordo (cuál era exactamente ya no me importa tanto), las cosas se torcieron y… bueno, pasó lo que nadie quería que pasase. Pobre Sherlock, es normal que estuviese tan distraído después de todo esto, su silencio, sus composiciones tan melancólicas… Creo que ya sé por qué estaba esto fuera de donde lo hubiese tenido antes; seguramente Sherlock quiso recordar sus últimos días con Irene Adler antes de… Nunca fue un sentimental, nada más lejos, pero lo que sintió por Irene debió de ser muy fuerte. Esto solo les pertenece a ellos, así que mañana mismo volveré al apartamento y lo esconderé en algún sitio seguro._


	7. El virus

_Esta mañana he ido a dejar la carpeta en el mismo lugar donde la encontré. No la he dejado tan a la vista porque no quiero que nadie más tenga mi tentación; es mejor que los asuntos privados de Sherlock sigan siendo privados._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

Los primeros días en casa de Irene fueron los más relajados que he tenido desde hacía años. Cualquier persona los calificaría de “normales”, cosa que para mí no fueron ni de lejos, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de vida y dudo que hubiesen sido igual si en vez de con Irene hubiese estado encerrado en una casa con cualquier otra persona.

No hacíamos nada especial. Pensamos qué hacer para descubrir a nuestros atacantes, pero aquello no nos llevó mucho tiempo. Irene solía pedirme detalles sobre los casos en los que había participado y me escuchaba atentamente. Estaba ansiosa por hacer sus propias indagaciones sobre cómo se había desarrollado la historia. Muy pocas veces se equivocaba y algunas hasta se le ocurrían ideas mejores que las que había tenido yo en su momento (ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dicho esto nunca, aunque seguro que ella se dio cuenta).

A cambio de mis historias, Irene me contaba sus viajes por el mundo, los de su madre, sus tías, su abuela… En su familia les gustaba mucho viajar. Irene había nacido en Londres, pero a las pocas semanas su familia se trasladó Suiza. La pequeña Irene vivió su infancia de un sitio a otro tanto por razones de trabajo como por el gusto de sus padres por la aventura. Era muy buena contando historias, se le daba muy bien describir y era la persona más detallista que he conocido. Así supe que era una apasionada del arte. De cualquier arte.   

De cuando en cuando, durante el curso de una historia, su mirada se volvía vidriosa, se perdía, volvía a parecer tan melancólica como la noche de nuestra primera cena cuando salimos al balcón. Durante unos segundos, Irene parecía una mujer mucho mayor de lo que era, una mujer con un pasado tormentoso y lleno de enigmas, nada que ver con la infancia aventurera que me estaba narrando. Eso aumentaba aún más mi interés por ella y su pasado. Era indescifrable hasta para mí. Cuando Irene hablaba, yo absorbía cada palabra y la examinaba con cuidado; y no solo lo que decía, también a la propia Irene, su expresión, su voz… Sin embargo, era incapaz de sacar nada en claro. Era como si protegiese su pasado con una muralla de hielo. Yo podía ver siluetas, colores, movimientos, pero todo estaba distorsionado, el muro no era claro del todo.

Si esos momentos se alargaban, yo la abrazaba sin decir nada, solo para que ella se sintiese acompañada y a salvo de su pasado; era una forma discreta de hacerlo sin decirle abiertamente que me había dado cuenta de su melancolía y me preocupaba. Poco a poco el brillo volvía a sus ojos y entonces se volvía hacia mí, sonreía como si acabase de despertarse de un sueño muy profundo y me devolvía el abrazo. Me resultaba inexplicablemente agradable tenerla tan cerca.

A Irene le gustaba poner su oído en mi corazón cuando me abrazaba con fuerza. Incluso cerraba los ojos para escuchar mejor. Decía que le divertía cómo el ritmo de mis latidos cambiaba según cómo y dónde me tocase. Me acariciaba las manos, la cara, el cuello… Las caricias empezaban siendo suaves y delicadas, pero podían acabar siendo… indiscretas. Le resultaba muy gracioso que mi corazón se acelerase tanto en un par de segundos mientras yo intentaba controlarme y mantenerme serio. La primera vez me propuso que le hiciese lo mismo a ella, después no volvió a ser necesario, ya que en cuanto lo probé supe que ya no podía dejarlo. La recorría con las manos y examinaba los efectos que tenía en ella. Era un poco ridículo y muy raro en mí, pero me gustaba. Lo más curioso era que yo mismo reaccionaba a las respuestas de Irene. Y por culpa de este “juego”, más de una conversación se quedó a medias, la interrumpimos y acabamos sobre la alfombra...

Desde entonces entiendo la expresión “arder de deseo”. Irene era muy apasionada y, no sé cómo, consiguió arrastrarme con ella a hacer cosas que nunca antes me había planteado hacer (es más, me habría negado si no hubiese sido ella). Y me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Era completamente suyo y ella era completamente mía. Era imposible que me cansase de ella. Cada vez era diferente, siempre me enseñaba algo nuevo. Mycroft y John aún se ríen cuando sale el tema de mi “inexperiencia”. Si ellos supieran…

Casi una semana después de mi huida con Irene pensé que sería buena idea llamar a John, que seguramente estaría trepando por las paredes imaginando que podría estar tirado en cualquier callejón desamparado, pinchándome o peleándome con un camello. Aquella conversación, sin embargo, fue bastante más tranquila que la anterior, a pesar de que la voz de John denotaba impaciencia. Le dije que estaba siguiendo una pista en dirección norte, pero que no estaba seguro de que Irene fuese a aparecer pronto, por lo que aún estaría como mínimo unos días sin ir a Londres. Al parecer la historia le resultó convincente, porque al final de la conversación ya estaba del todo tranquilo y no insistió en sus preguntas. Me deseó suerte y todo…

Irene se me acercó entonces por detrás, me abrazó y me preguntó con ironía si no me sentía mal al mentir así de descaradamente a mi mejor amigo, haciéndole creer que estaba trabajando duramente por encontrar a una mujer cuando en realidad estaba encerrado con esa mujer en una casa, viviendo apaciblemente una especie de luna de miel.

—No es del todo mentira —le dije yo—. Al fin y al cabo estamos planeando cómo librarnos de la gente que te persigue… En teoría —añadí como respuesta a su mirada de falsa incredulidad.

Qué cosas recuerdo… Qué tonterías…

Después de John le tocaba el turno a Mycroft. Evidentemente, para él tenía preparada una versión más extensa y detallada del mismo plan ficticio del que le había hablado a John. Incluí fechas, nombres, lugares… todo puramente inventado. También insistí una vez más en que no quería ayuda, ni vigilancia, ni nada que pudiese delatarme. Por suerte, la historia surtió el mismo efecto que en John. Aun así, Mycroft, que es de los que necesitan tener la última palabra (es lo que tiene ser la persona más poderosa del país…), intentó convencerme de que siguiese otras rutas y pistas que según él eran mejores. Al final acabé colgándole el teléfono. Desafortunadamente, volvió a llamar a los pocos segundos.

—Si me dejases hablar… tal vez te interesase saber que tenemos datos sobre el asesinato de Russell —me quedé callado esperando e Irene se giró hacia mí, atenta—. El pelo que había en la camisa que llevaba puesta el cadáver es de un hombre al que estamos buscando. Lo más interesante es que al examinar mejor su casa encontraron un par de zapatos y una camisa en la bañera. Tenían manchas de sangre y algunos pelos pegados. Parece ser la ropa que llevó cuando le mordieron y le arañaron, porque parte de la sangre es suya. El resto de la sangre y los pelos pertenecen a otra persona, una mujer, pero el ADN no coincide con nadie de momento.

Bien, era un paso importante para nosotros. Era evidente que el ADN era de Irene. Nosotros lo sabíamos, entonces solo había que demostrarlo. Me volví hacia Irene y ella respondió afirmativamente con un gesto a la pregunta que le formulé con la mirada (otra de las cosas que me gustaban de ella, lo bien que conocía mis gestos; gracias a eso podíamos comunicarnos casi sin hablar).

—Ve a casa de Irene Adler, busca algo que pueda tener su ADN y compáralo —le pedí a mi hermano—. En cuanto tengas algo, llámame.

Después de la llamada de Mycroft, Irene se mostró animada y optimista respecto a nuestro futuro. Si se conseguía demostrar que ella había sido víctima de Phil Russell, tendríamos algo más a nuestro favor y podríamos pedir protección a mi hermano.

Aquella misma tarde noté que Irene estaba algo decaída, pero no le di mucha importancia; después de todo, tantos días encerrados en una casa llega a agotar bastante, y más cuando es imposible salir porque fuera hay peligro. Por la noche no quiso  acercarse a mí, ni siquiera me besó cuando se metió en la cama, lo más lejos de mí que pudo, y me dio la espalda. Al día siguiente estaba muy pálida y tenía ojeras. Parecía que estaba incubando algo, una especie de gripe. Ese día lo pasó entero en la cama y con la habitación a oscuras. Solo me dejó entrar de vez en cuando para llevarle algo d comer y medicinas. Aunque ella insistió en que quería dormir en el salón porque no quería contagiarme, hice que esa noche también durmiésemos juntos. No me importaba la gripe y ella tenía que descansar bien, no iba a dejar que estuviese incómoda en el sofá. De todas formas pasé la noche sin dormirme del todo, por si veía que ella necesitaba algo. Irene estaba aún peor que por la mañana, temblaba, la palidez había aumentado, tenía las mejillas hundidas y su piel estaba seca y apergaminada al tacto. Tenía los labios muy secos, tanto que parecían haber encogido y dejaban asomar los dientes de Irene. Estaba muy fría, lo que me extrañó, porque parecía tener bastante fiebre. Nunca había visto a nadie ponerse enfermo de esa manera, me preocupé, así que le propuse llamar un médico al día siguiente, pero me respondió con una negación rotunda, como asustada. Me dijo que durmiese tranquilo y que al día siguiente estaría mejor, que poniéndome nervioso no solucionaría nada.

Esa noche también quería pasarla despierto para estar pendiente de Irene, por mucho que me suplicase que durmiese y no me preocupase. Lo intenté, intenté vencer al sueño, pero no podía. Estaba a punto de quedarme completamente dormido cuando noté que las sábanas se movían a mi lado. Instintivamente me giré hacia Irene para preguntarle si estaba bien, aún medio dormido.

—Shh… no pasa nada —dijo ella poniéndome una mano en la frente—. Sigue durmiendo, amor mío.

Inmediatamente volví a sumirme en un sopor insoportable. Lo último que creí ver justo antes de quedarme dormido fue la silueta de Irene saliendo por la ventana de la habitación.

Me desperté tarde, como solía hacer. Eran las once de la mañana y el día estaba soleado. Noté un beso en el hombro. Al girarme vi a mi lado a Irene completamente restablecida de su enfermedad. Su piel era de su color habitual, estaba suave y cálida como siempre y las ojeras habían desaparecido. Tampoco temblaba ni me rehuía.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte de nada —me reprendió—. Sabía que hoy estaría mejor. Seguramente fue uno de esos virus que te dejan hecho polvo dos o tres días y luego de repente vuelves a la normalidad.

—Eso sería, sí… ¿Sabes? Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro…

Irene levantó las cejas sorprendida. Entonces le conté lo de la noche anterior, cuando me desperté y ella me dijo que me fuese a dormir pero la vi salir por la ventana. Le dije que era muy raro porque lo sentía como si hubiese sido real, no solo un sueño, y le pregunté si se había levantado de la cama. Cuando terminé de contarle la historia, Irene empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

— Qué cosas tienes —decía entre risas—. He dormido mucho mejor que hace dos noches; estaba agotada por la fiebre y eso, así que he dormido toda la noche de un tirón… No me he levantado de la cama ni una sola vez. Y mucho menos he salido por la ventana a dar un paseo, aunque hacía una noche muy bonita para pasear y estoy harta de estar encerrada. A veces tenemos sueños que parecen muy reales pero son solo eso, sueños.

Tenía razón, esos sueños existen. Yo, como muchas personas, había tenido esa clase de sueños que tan realistas (que no suelen ser precisamente los más tranquilos) y sabía muy bien que mi último sueño no era de esos. No era que no confiase en Irene, pero sospechaba que al menos en parte me estaba mintiendo porque ya me había pasado eso algo muy parecido antes, cuando la encontré herida en su casa y me desmayé sin razón aparente.


End file.
